Teaching Can Be Difficult
by platypus72
Summary: Josh Adelina is a 25 year old eight grade Spanish teacher. He thinks he can just have another normal year as a teacher, until he makes an... unfortunate discovery.


**Hello readers! i hope you enjoy!**

I was sitting at my desk, in the front of the room, when the morning bell rang, and I variety of nervous looking children shuffled into the Spanish room; tall ones, short ones, fat ones and skinny ones, all found their seats and sat down.

I looked up at all their nervous faces with a wide grin on my face.

"Everyone here's excited for the days ahead, I'm sure," I said sarcastically as a ripple of sighs spread around the room.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Adelina, or Mr. A. I'll be your homeroom teacher and your Spanish teacher." some people had grins on their faces. They probably had me for study hall last year or something. "I like to start the year with telling you something about myself; First of, I have ADHD and dyslexia, so sometimes I might get_ really _off topic and sometimes I might need people to read for me. I read Spanish better than English." Kids chuckled and I continued, "I'm only twenty-five years old, so don't go cracking jokes about how I'm old." Kids laughed, "Yeah I've heard that before."

For the rest of homeroom, I explained papers they would need to get signed by parents. This is an eight grade class, they should be used to it.

On the first day of school, homeroom was about 2 hours long, and the rest of the periods were 15 minutes.

Finally, the bell rang and all kids went to their next class. Before the first period class came in, I pulled my necklace of a sun out of my shirt and grasped it tightly, and said a silent prayer to my father, Apollo, Greek god of music, poetry, etc. and yes, they are real. I stood on my desk and waited for the class to come in. when they finally did, they stood at the back of the room, waiting for me to give them seats.

"What are you waiting? Sit anywhere." I said and they all found a seat next to a friend. "Now, stand on your desk's." I instructed. They all obeyed, with very confused looks on their faces, "And jump off-to the right, so u don't hit anyone. Three, two, one- Jump!" I shouted and we all jumped at the same time making a loud _bang_ went down to the room bellow.

One of the kids raised his hand, "Uh, why did we do that, sir?"

"Because I like annoying the German teacher right under us," I said with a wide smile, "Anyway, my name is Mr. Adelina." I said, " now, I want to start by-_ di immortals!_" I shouted as banged my foot on my desk.

They all stared at me and one shouted out, "Is that Spanish, Mr. A?"

"Uh… no. It's a… dead language." I said. Gods, I really need to stop cursing in Ancient Greek.

The next day, I was looking at papers kids handed back to me about some issues they might have in school. I laughed at a few of them, like one kid, he had a 'small bladder.'

I froze when I came along this kid named Cory Allen. He had, well, ADHD and dyslexia. I immediately went to the sink in the back of the room and put my hand under it to create a surge of mist. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a golden dracma, the currency of the gods, and tossed it in.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering." I said, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York."

An image formed in the mirror of Chiron, camp councilor and centaur was instructing year-round students how to shot bow-and-arrow.

"Hey Chiron!" I shouted, making the old centaur jump.

He turned his head and smiled, "Josh! How are you doing?"

"Fine, but uh… there's this one kid in one of my classes, he has ADHD and dyslexia." his face immediately darkened.

"Find his class currently, take him out of it and talk to him, in Ancient Greek, if he understands, take him to camp and say he…uh…threw up when talking to you."

"Okay, see you soon, Chiron." I said and I waved my hand through the mist.

For those of you who are wondering, that was an IM, or an Iris-message.

I went to my desk and pulled out my binder of all the children's classes. I went to the A section until I found Cory. His class was science, taught by the evil Mrs. Vendela.

I quickly ran to the science room and opened the door, "is uh… Cory Allen in here?" I asked and a kid with Brown hair and a shirt that said _New York Yankees_ on it stood up and walked towards me.

"Wait a minute!" Mrs. Vandela shouted, "Where do you think your going?"

"The principal told me to get him," I said. She rolled her eyes but nodded and Cory came with me.

"What did I do?" he wined.

"Seems like you get in trouble an awful lot," I said to him in Ancient Greek.

He looked at me, stunned.

"What did I just say?" I asked him.

"Something about me getting in trouble a lot." he said.

I stared strait ahead with a grim face. When we got to my room, I went to my desk and opened a drawer and pulled out my bow-and-arrow out and stuffed it in my bag behind my desk.

"Come with me," I said. Before we could walk out the door, a loud explosion come from the back of the room. I quickly turned around to see a huge hole in my wall, and standing there, was the Minotaur itself.

"Get down! Under a desk!" I shouted at Cory and quickly took out the my bow and slung the quiver over my should. I quickly loaded it and shot it right in the shoulder. It screamed in rage and charged at me. I didn't have enough time to load another, so I just grabbed one and when it got close enough, I jabbed it right at its heart. I disintegrated into golden dust.

"W-w-what was that?" Cory said with fear in his voice.

I looked at him, "The Minotaur."


End file.
